of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Japan
Japan is an archipelago of 6,852 islands. The four largest islands are Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, and Shikoku, which together comprise about ninety-seven percent of Japan's land area. Japan has the world's tenth-largest population, with over 126 million people. Honshū's Greater Tokyo Area, which includes the de facto capital city of Tokyo and several surrounding prefectures, is the largest metropolitan area in the world, with over 30 million residents. Rebuilt after the Fall of the Order. History 'Pre-Order Rule' *''History of Japan (1400 BC to 1914 AD) '' 'Order Rule' 'Post-Order Rule' Government Japan is a constitutional monarchy where the power of the Emperor is very limited. As a ceremonial figurehead, he is defined by the constitution as "the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people." Power is held chiefly by the Prime Minister of Japan and other elected members of the Diet, while sovereignty is vested in the Japanese people. Japan's legislative organ is the National Diet, a bicameral parliament. The Diet consists of a House of Representatives with 480 seats, elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved, and a House of Councillors of 242 seats, whose popularly elected members serve six-year terms. There is universal suffrage for adults over 20 years of age, with a secret ballot for all elected offices. The Prime Minister of Japan is the head of government and is appointed by the Emperor after being designated by the Diet from among its members. The Prime Minister is the head of the Cabinet, and he appoints and dismisses the Ministers of State. Although the Prime Minister is formally appointed by the Emperor, the Constitution of Japan explicitly requires the Emperor to appoint whoever is designated by the Diet. Historically influenced by Chinese law, the Japanese legal system developed independently during the Edo period through texts such as Kujikata Osadamegaki. However, since the late 19th century the judicial system has been largely based on the civil law of Europe, notably Germany. For example, in 1896, the Japanese government established a civil code based on a draft of the German Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch. The Constitution requires that the Emperor promulgate legislation passed by the Diet, without specifically giving him the power to oppose legislation. Japan's court system is divided into four basic tiers: the Supreme Court and three levels of lower courts. The main body of Japanese statutory law is called the Six Codes. Although, not wanting to do much change, the government has decided to adopt the method of the Order that preceeded before them. This have caused a well-behaved population and very little trouble in terms of crime, since the police by the year 2027, have been semi-militarized. The only thing they have not copied, is forcing the ideals of the government on its people, just as long as they do not create any trouble. Religion Like its real life counterpart, Japan in the OM&T has no central religion, being a mix of Jelism, variants of Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Shintoism, Buddhism, and other existing religions. Instead, most citizens would say that they are not in any specific religion. Overall, Japan is diverse in terms of religions. Politics The current politcal party in favor of Japan's citizen is the United Japan Party, which is composed of former Unity members that broke off and formed the current political party. Their planned policy are listed as such: *There are schools for powered beings that don't know to control their abilities completely. They are also taught to accept what they are, that they are not monsters and can successfully integrate into society. *Supers who want to use their powers must have a license or risk being detained if used in public, but supers are considered civil servants and must be treated equally. Also, while committing a vigilante act is frowned upon and illegal, they will not be persecuted as long as they explain why they acted that way. For example, a powered human can take action if the police takes too long to respond. *Police force are composed of humans, but they have a volunteer branch for supers, whose job is to protect their respective city from a super is causing mayhem in the area. But the police has been equipped with counter measures should the volunteers be unavailable. *The Police is also are common sight than the police force in each district as they provide a better protection and are better trained than the police force that the civilians are suppose to depend on. Although this changed ultimately after the meeting in Japan, in which Anisha stated that they should combine the military and law enforcement. The council agrees and has made that happened. All of these plans are accomplished three days after the meeting in Tokyo. Foreign Policy *All non-allied country citizens that enter Japan must be kept under constant surveillance by the Nihon no jōhō-kyoku (Japanese Intelligence Agency) and Law Enforcement Agents. * As of 2027, surveillance laws have been relaxed, letting tourists freely roam open areas. Although, Japanese agents have been known to observe people of interest within the country, people such as Wilson Wilkins. Military and Law Enforcement Japan's military is restricted by Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution, which renounces Japan's right to declare war or use military force in international disputes. Japan's military is governed by the Ministry of Defense, and primarily consists of the New Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (NJGSDF), the New Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (NJMSDF) and the New Japan Air Self-Defense Force (NJASDF). As of year 2018, the NJSDF and the New Japan Law Enforcement units melded together, forming the Japanese National Guard. The National Guard is controlled by a 10-General and 5-man Law Enforcement council, determining the Guards actions. Although restricted by Article 9, NJSDF will send a small retrieval force when the council has deemed the order necessary. As of 2018, Special Apprehension Task Force (SATF) have been created, being 500 men/women strong, but on a seperate branch is the Gifted Human Volunteer Task Force (GHVTF). The GHVTF is composed completely of Gifted Humans, the current number 150 strong, all trained by international combat instructors. As of 2027, the JSDF has grown and has been well-trained up to this point. The major difference, is that the SATF has been disbanded in the year 2025, the country resorting to quick reaction JSDF Special Operations for apprehension and other things. 'Standard Issue Infantry Small Arms for the NJGSDF/NJMSDF/NJASDF:' *Howa Type 64 Battle Rifle *Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle *SCK/Minebea P9 (SIG P220 9mm Pistol) *H&K MP5A4/A5 Sub-Machine Gun *Howa Type 64 Sniper Rifle *Remington 700 Police Variant *Sumitomo Type 62 General Purpose Machine Gun *Sumimoto MINIMI 5.56mm Machine Gun (FN Minimi) *Howa 84RR (Carls Gustav Recoilless Rifle) 'NJSDF Special Forces Small Arms:' *SIG SG 550 Series Assault Rifle- SIG SG 551, SIG SG 552, and SIG SG 553 *H&K USP45 *Ithaca Model 37 Combat Shotgun *H&K MP7A1 Personal Defense Weapon *SIG SG 550 Sniper Rifle (Issued to Spotters and Designated Marksmen.) *H&K PSG-1 Sniper Rifle (Issued to only Snipers.) 'Armored Vehicles:' *Komatsu Light Armored Vehicle *Type 10 Tank *Type 90 Tank *Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicle *Type 96 APC *Type 87 Self Proppelled Anti-Aircraft Gun 'Aircrafts/Flying Vehicles:' *Boeing AH-64 "Apache" Attack Helicopter *Bell AH-1 Cobra Attack Helicopter *Mitsubishi F-2 Fighter Aircraft *Mitsubishi F-15 "Eagle" Fighter Aircraft *Boeing CH-47 Chinook *C-130 Hercules Transport Aircraft *Kawasaki C-1 Transport Aircraft 'Maritime Sea Vessels:' *Hatakaze-Class Guided Missile Destroyer *Abukuma-Class Destroyer Escort *Murasame-Class Destroyer Japanese Arms Program *''Japanese Advance Weapons '' Major Events that occured in Japan *Battle of Aokigahara *Liberation of Japan **Nihon Order Academy Massacre Allies and Regular Business Partners *Philippines *Taiwan *Indonesia *Malaysia *Vietnam Relationship with other countries Japan considers all of the "West" (i.e Europe and America) to be the main reason for the take over of the Order, believing that they were the ones that wanted to go to war, allowing the Order to take control of the World. They have cut off all trades with most of Europe, only trading minamally, trading with the Germans, Americans and the Swiss, disinterested in the rest of the markets given by the "West." Confirmed Citizens of Japan *Anisha (Shiina-na) *Hiro Tamaru *Takashi Naoi (Declared deceased as of 2026) *Terra Wilkins Naoi (Citizenship by Marriage) *Hisako Iwasawa *Yui Shiomiya *Rika Nagato *Saitou Nakamura *Sadato Shinonome *Masuzu Shinonome *Chojiro Ririsho *Yuri Tamaru *Kanade Tamaru *Eiko Naoi *Mr. Kitiori Tamaru *Mrs. Chiharu Tamaru *Mr. Daito Naoi (Deceased as of 2011) *Mrs. Haruka Naoi (Deceased as of 2011) *Dano Nagato (Deceased as of 2021) *Yuri Nakagawa Locations *Kansai International Airport *Kyoto Guardian Academy *Japanese Military Defense Memorial *Ririsho Public Library *Capital Conference Room in Tokyo *Various Memorial Sights Trivia *It was one of the last Asian countries to surrender completely against The Order. Category:Nations